How Do You Tell Someone You Love Them
by pinaygurl28
Summary: After being told he has to bring someone home to introduce to his parents, Echizen Ryoma begins to ask his senpai-tachi for help. Which causes a whole new set of problems! Echizen/Tezuka. But not until like the last couple of chapters. This is boyxboy.
1. The Dilemma

How Do You Tell Someone You Like Them?

Prince of Tennis

Pillar Pair Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma

Prologue: The Dilemma

"Oi! Seishounen! Come here!" yelled Nanjiroh to his son who had just walked through the front gate. He was just coming home from afternoon tennis practice.

"What do you want, baka oyaji? I have to do homework!" yelled back Ryoma. He was tired and he wanted to go finish his homework so he could take a nap before dinner.

"That's a lie, Seishounen! This won't take long. Just come over here!" replied Nanjiroh. Instead of just ignoring his oyaji like he normally did, Ryoma walked over to where his dad was lying down at the back porch.

"Well? What did you want?"

"Your okaa-san was wondering if you told me anything about a girlfriend. Which got me thinking -yeah, cause that's such a safe thing to do- you're around the age where boys are always thinking about girls. But all you think about is tennis. So? Is there someone? Even a boy? Don't worry about being gay, seishounen. Your ookaa-san will still love you."

"I never said that I was gay!" spluttered Ryoma.

"Yeah, well you never said that you were straight either."

"Oyaji! I'm not talking to you about this!" exclaimed Ryoma as he made his way inside the house.

"OI! Seishounen! Your ookaa-san said she wants you to bring someone home to introduce to us by the end of the week!" This caused Ryoma to freeze and turn back to his oyaji.

"What do you mean I have to bring someone home? You can't do that! What if there is no one for me to bring home, huh? Did you ever think about that!"

"OI! It was your okaa-san's idea. Don't go yelling at me about it!"

"Well, what does she expect me to do? I don't have a girlfriend! Don't even suggest a boyfriend, Oyaji!"

"-chuckles- Are you sure you're not gay? You're certainly protesting far too much. Maybe you're still in denial..."

"Okay, fine! I am gay! Happy, now? You'd think you'd be upset because that means no teenage girls around the house...or grandchildren when I'm older..." mumbled Ryoma.

"Yeah, yeah... there's always adoption. Besides, Seishounen, aren't you too young to be thinking about children?"

"Aren't I too young to be expected to bring someone home to meet my parents?" Ryoma shot back.

"Either way! Your okaa-san wants you to bring someone home by the end of the week to introduce to us."

"Che. As if."

"Isn't there someone you at least like? Come on Seishounen, there's got to be someone!"

"Like I would tell you! I'm going inside. Tell okaa-san I'm not bringing anyone home anytime soon," Ryoma said as he made his way back into the house this time not listening to his oyaji's shouts behind him.

Upstairs, Ryoma was now just realizing what his oyaji told him. "Kuso! Baka oyaji. Che. Just because I like someone doesn't mean I should bring them home to meet my parents..." yelled Ryoma to his empty room.

Ryoma sighed, knowing that there was no way he could avoid bringing someone home to introduce to his parents. If it wasn't done by this week, his ookaa-san would most likely just go to his school and ask around. It would be even more embarrassing for him if it were his oyaji who went to Seigaku.

Ryoma made up his mind that he would use this as encouragement to finally confess to his love interest. After all, it's been two months since he had fallen for the person, it was about time for him to do something about it. However, he would need help. "Maybe senpai-tachi will be able to help me out with this..." pondered Ryoma.


	2. Momoshiro Takeshi

How Do You Tell Someone You Like Them?

Prince of Tennis

Pillar Pair Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma

_things written in italic are thoughts _

Chapter One: Momoshiro Takeshi

It was the day after Echizen was told about his okaa-san's wish and he had spent all of last night thinking about how to ask his senpai-tachi for help. He figured that he should ask his Momo-senpai first as he usually picked him up for morning practice so they had enough time to talk privately. After Momo-senpai, he had no idea as to who to ask next. The others would most likely make a big deal out of it except for Taka-senpai, Tezuka-buchou and Kaidoh-senpai. He didn't really think that they would be much help since they were either shy or unapproachable. Echizen even thought about going to the other schools to ask the other tennis club members for help. But that was pushing it as it was not his nature to ask for help. He didn't want it going around that he was asking for help about his practically nonexistent love life. He was broken out of his thoughts by his cousin telling him to hurry or he would be late for practice. Again.

"Uisu!" he replied through the door while rushing around his room looking for his uniform. He rushed down the stairs to eat as much breakfast as he could before Momo-senpai arrived and he should be here in about two minutes if he was on time. He arrived to a Western styled breakfast much to his dismay. "Okaa-san! How come it's not Japanese?" he complained about not having his favorite being served.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun but obaa-san had to leave early this morning because of a new case that has come up," explained his cousin from the kitchen.

"OI! Echizen! Hurry up! Buchou is gonna give us laps at this rate!" yelled Momo from outside the gates.

"Kuso! He's early today!" cursed Echizen as he let go of his toast and ran off to meet his senpai outside.

"Echizen!" Momo shouted once more but stopped when he saw his kouhai coming out of the door.

"Che. You're early today, Momo-senpai," commented Echizen. Echizen decided to wait a while before asking for help about his latest problem. After they had gone quite a distance but still far away enough from school, he finally decided to bring it up.

"Ne, Momo-senpai, how do you tell someone that you like them?" asked Echizen. Of course, being who he is, he had said it in such a monotone voice that it took a while for his senpai to fully comprehend what he asked.

"NANI? Echizen, you like someone? Who is it? Do I know her? Is it Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter?" rambled on Momo before he was cut off by Echizen.

"Senpai, just answer my question already! Otherwise I won't answer any of yours!" interjected Echizen before his senpai really got going with the questions.

"Ano, why did you ask me about this?" wondered Momo.

"Cause you confessed to Tachibana-san's little sister already didn't you?" replied Echizen. Even from behind he could see that the bigger tennis player was blushing wildly.

"Wha-what? What made you think that I con-confessed to her?" The power player just tried to dissuade Echizen of the idea.

"Momo-senpai! Forget about Tachibana-san's little sister for now! Just answer my question already! We're almost at school!"

"Oh! Well, I just tried to do little things for her. Like, I would call her randomly just to say hi or ask how her day has been," said Momo.

"Che. What about if that doesn't work?"

"Well, ano, I don't know. It worked for me so I didn't have to try another way..."

"Che. This was useless... guess I'll have to ask senpai-tachi after all..."mumbled Echizen.

"Ne, Echizen, who is it that you like? Do I know her? Is it Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter? Or maybe that loud girl who's always following you? Who is it? You should really let your senpai know so I can help you!" whined Momo.

"You're obviously no help so you don't get to know! And don't you dare tell anyone else!" said Echizen.

"Aww... come on, Echizen! Aren't I your best friend? Shouldn't I get to know anyway?" whined Momo.

"Yadda!" exclaimed the freshman. Luckily he was saved from more interrogation by their arrival at school and Echizen jumped off the bike and rushed towards the tennis clubroom. _Hopefully Oishi-senpai or Kikumaru-senpai is still in there. _

"Such a mean little kouhai, Echizen! So mean, so mean," yelled Momo from where he had left him.

Echizen ignored him and continued to make his way towards the clubhouse. On his way there, he saw that many of the club members were already on the courts but nothing official seemed to be happening. _Yosh! That means we aren't late. _

* * *

_A/N: Because I had been working on this story for a while now and because of a new beta (black angel in love) I was able to get the second chapter up within the same hour.  
_


	3. Oishi Syuichiroh and Kikumaru Eiji

How Do You Tell Someone You Like Them?  
Prince of Tennis  
Pillar Pair Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma

_Things written in italic are thoughts_

Chapter Two: Oishi Syuichiroh and Kikumaru Eiji

* * *

When Echizen walked into the clubroom**,** there were only a few members left inside and only two members of the regulars. Luckily for him they were the exact people Echizen was looking.

"Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi! You're here! Why are you late today? Practice started ten minutes ago!" yelled Kikumaru.

"Oi! Eiji! Be quiet! Don't worry, Echizen. Momo called me earlier this morning and told me that the two of you would be a little late for some reason or another and I've passed the message on to Tezuka. He's allowed a fifteen minute time slot for you guys to arrive. Tezuka seemed to know that the only reason the two of you would be late was because one of you had woken up late," explained Oishi.

"Eh? Momo Senpai actually thought ahead of time?" gaped Echizen. "Anyway, Senpai, I was hoping that the two of you could help me out with something before we go out to the courts," Echizen continued.

"NANI?! Ochibi is asking us for help?!" yelled Kikumaru. To say that they were shocked would have been an understatement. For their youngest Kouhai to ask for help when he was usually so aloof, well, that was just strange. If Inui was there**,** he would probably say that there was only a 0.05% of that ever happening. Or something even smaller than that!

"Well, what is it that you wanted our help on, Echizen?" asked Oishi. Already, he was imagining a number of different things that would cause Echizen to ask for help. "Does it have to do with school? Homework? Classmates? Teachers? The club? Other freshman? Arai and his friends? Practice? Are you sick? Is everything okay? Girl problems? Were you confessed to? Or do you want to do the confessing?" Oishi would have continued if he hadn't noticed the immediate blush that took over majority of the freshman's face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?! Ochibi-chan likes someone?! Who is it, who is it?" squealed Kikumaru though he would later deny it.

"I'm not telling you," said Echizen.

"Demo, how are we supposed to help you if we don't know who they are?" whined Kikumaru.

"How did you confess to each other, Senpai?" Echizen asked bluntly. He was becoming annoyed with his Senpai's constant questions. And if they kept this up, he would end up being late for the grace period that Tezuka-buchou had set.

"Well, Oishi gave me a basketful of all my favorite fruit and took me out to eat. When we were eating he gave me a box of my favorite toothpaste and said that he wanted me to spend forever just smiling with him and that he loved me," said Kikumaru.

"Eiji! That's private! Who else have you been telling that to?!" squeaked Oishi.

"Just the regulars who asked and my siblings," said Kikumaru.

"So basically everyone knows with how fast news is spread around the tennis club," groaned Oishi.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? You know that I'm no good at keeping things from people, especially Fujiko," Kikumaru said with a pout.

"Yes but when I confessed to you I meant for only you to know what I said," Oishi replied._Mattaku, Eiji. He's always been like this though so no point in trying to change him. Now, who could Echizen possibly like?_

"Ano, Senpai, can you help me before I get in trouble with Buchou?" interrupted Echizen.

"Ah, right. Can you at least describe this person that you like? That way we can think of an appropriate way for you to confess," said Oishi.

"OR! He can just tell us who the person is! Ooooh! Oooh! Ochibi! Can I ask questions to see who it is?" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"You can ask questions about what kind of person they are and take turns asking questions. Only twelve questions each, or you will never stop. Oishi Senpai first," conceded Echizen knowing his hyperactive Senpai would not leave him alone otherwise.

"Mou, oh fine. Oishi ask a good one!" Kikumaru pouted.

"Is there person you like a boy or a girl?" asked Oishi. He had to be sure that his youngest Kouhai was serious and not just experimenting with his sexuality.

"Oishi! What kind of question is that? Of course Ochibi likes a-" said Kikumaru before he was cut off by Echizen.

"A boy."

"It's a boy?! Okay...Ochibi, is he on a tennis team?" Kikumaru asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"What's wrong with the person I like being a boy? The two of you are boys and you seem to be just fine! And yes, he is on a tennis team. Did you really need to ask that?" snapped Echizen.

"Mou, gomen Ochibi. Just shocked," Kikumaru said, pouting again.

"That's enough, you two. Is he on our tennis team?" asked Oishi.

"...Yes, he is," said Echizen, though it was done reluctantly. _Oishi Senpai just had to ask the one question that would significantly lessen the number of possible people._

"Is he a regular?" Kikumaru quickly followed up.

"...Yes, he is," Echizen answered again reluctantly. Kikumaru Senpai just had to ask...

"What does he like to do?" asked Oishi_**.**__ If we asked anymore questions like that we would easily find out who it is. But, Echizen wouldn't like that. But if I knew who it was, I could find out if they would make a good pair._

"Read, study, play tennis and I don't really know what else," answered Echizen.

"Hm...then maybe you can buy him some books that you know he would like? Do you know if they like nature or anything like that?" suggested Oishi.

"Oi! Oishi! It's not your turn!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Ah, gomen but we need to finish. Echizen only has another three minutes before Tezuka comes looking for him," apologized Oishi. Neither of the third years noticed the slight reddening of Echizen's face at the mention of their buchou.

"No, he is a very private person. But, I have seen him looking at some books and hiking gear whenever the team goes out together to the shopping district," Echizen informed them. He knew that this information was very revealing about who he liked but he still held onto the hope that his Senpai wouldn't figure it out.

"Then perhaps you could buy him books that are similar to those that you saw him looking at. Books on nature. I can ask Tezuka for which books are good, he also likes those things," said Oishi. Echizen would have face-palmed when he realized that his Senpai still did not notice who he liked even when he said they liked the same things.

"Aaah, no it's okay. I'll just take a look around the district later to see what they have," said Echizen before Oishi Senpai actually went to go looking for Buchou. _How oblivious can my Senpai be?_

"Well, okay then. That's what I would do if I were in your place. Get him something that you know he would like, that he would appreciate and would be useful at the same time," advised Oishi.

"Nya, Ochibi make sure when you tell him how you feel, be nice about it! Don't be so blunt like you usually are!" added Kikumaru.

"Hai, hai. I have to go check in with Buchou now," sighed Echizen before he made his way out of the clubhouse. The two seniors merely looked as he left but they were sure they heard Echizen mumbling as he left.

"Gah. How am I supposed to know what books and stuff he already has without directly asking about it," mumbled Echizen.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! Sorry if it seems shorter or something. I don't have a word count to let me know.


	4. Kaidoh Kaoru

**How Do You Tell Someone You Like Them?**

**Prince of Tennis**

**Pillar Pair (Tezuka/Echizen)**

**Chapter Three- Kaidoh Kaoru**

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

When Echizen walked out of the clubhouse, he saw that all of the regulars, except for Oishi, Kikumaru and Momo Senpai, were holding practice. They were doing accuracy and speed practice by hitting colored balls at the same colored cones (the one from the manga and anime). Currently, Tezuka-buchou was practicing with Ryuuzaki Sensei and Fuji Senpai was with Inui Senpai.

"BURNING! ECHIZEN IS FINALLY HERE! BURNING!" yelled Kawamura Senpai. Why he was holding a racket when it wasn't his turn was a mystery.

"Fsssshhhh, you're late, brat! Where's the baka Momoshiri? Wasn't he supposed to bring you?" hissed Kaidoh Senpai.

"Why? Worried about him, Senpai?" retorted Echizen.

"Fssshhhh...no! Why should I be?!" Kaidoh said, defensively.

"Anyway, Senpai, can I ask you something?" asked Echizen as politely as he could manage.

"What, brat?" asked Kaidoh.

"Ummm... can we walk a little away from Senpai-tachi?" Echizen added even as he slowly backed away into a corner of the courts they were on. Unknown to them, they had caught the attention of Fuji and Tezuka. Fuji merely looked on in interest, already thinking of a way to cause some excitement during practice while Tezuka wanted to purposefully miss a shot and lob it into Kaidoh's face. But that would be unbecoming of a buchou and Senpai to treat his Kouhai that way. Kaidoh quickly followed, his curiosity getting the better of him when it came to his stoic and private Kouhai.

-with the others-

"Maa, I wonder if Echizen is going to confess to Kaidoh," said Fuji. Though he whispered it, he made sure that it was loud enough for his fellow seniors to hear him. Both Inui and Tezuka froze at the idea of their two Kouhai dating.

_That can't be true. Based off of my calculations, the possibility of that happening is a mere 3%. There is an 80% chance, however, that Echizen has romantic feelings for Tezuka. And Kaidoh is too focused on his training to notice Echizen. _

_Kaidoh is running four hundred laps every day for the rest of the week if he starts dating Ryoma! _(Who is thinking this sentence?)

"BURNING! THE STRENGTH OF YOUNG LOVE! BURNING!" cried Kawamura, even though he didn't really think that that was the reason why Echizen had asked to talk to Kaidoh. _I always thought that Echizen liked Tezuka! BURNING! _(haha he's even burning in his thoughts!)

"Maa, I think they're both very much uke though so I wonder who will be seme in their relationship," Fuji chuckled. This only caused the other two seniors to become even more upset. _Haha, mission accomplished._

-with Echizen and Kaidoh-

"What did you want, gaki?" grunted Kaidoh.

"Ano, I was wondering if you could tell me how you would confess to someone that you like," said Echizen. Kaidoh began to blush heavily at his Kouhai's question.

"Fssssshhhhhhhhh, why would you ask me that?" hissed Kaidoh. _Is gaki trying to confess to me or something?! _

"There's someone that I want to confess to but I don't know how to do it so I'm going around asking the Senpai-tachi for help on how to do so," explained Echizen, saying everything before his Senpai could ask any more questions.

"Someone...you want...to confess to..."said Kaidoh, still in shock.

"Hai."

"Fssshhhh it's one of the Senpai."

_How does everyone just know that?! _"Hai, it is."

Kaidoh simply said, "Just tell them straight out that you like them," before he walked away to return to the practice courts. Echizen just stood there for a few more minutes contemplating what he learned about confessing so far. Both Kaidoh and Kikumaru Senpai told him to just tell Tezuka. Momo Senpai said do small things for him that would be appreciated and Oishi Senpai said to get him things that would be appreciated. He liked Oishi, Kaidoh and Kikumaru Senpai's ideas the most. By the time Echizen returned to the courts, it was his turn and his other three Senpai were already accounted for.

"Echizen, because you were late you have to go against both Ryuuzaki Sensei and myself," said Inui. But, in reality, this was only because he believed Echizen had confessed to Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh, after Echizen it will be your turn and you will be up against Ryuuzaki Sensei and me," added Tezuka who believed the same thing as Inui.

_What?! What did I do that earned me this?! _

_Fssshhhh, this has got to be because of the gaki._

Following that was an intense workout for each of them. Echizen had finally stopped after hitting back around forty balls even though two people were serving towards him. Inui had even been using a lesser version of his Waterfall serve. He currently held the second highest record for returns. It had taken him fifteen minutes. Kaidoh had returned twenty in ten minutes. Tezuka had been relentless with his serve speed.

By the end of practice, Echizen had a faint idea of why they were being treated like this. And so the freshman quietly made his way towards his ever-smiling Senpai, Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! Thank you all!


	5. Fuji Syuusuke

How Do You Tell Someone You Like Them?

Prince of Tennis

Pillar Pair

Chapter Four- Fuji Syuusuke

_thoughts are in italics_

Fuji was standing off towards the edge outside of the courts watching the non-regulars practice. Normally he would have been inside with the others but he had a feeling that his precious freshman kouhai would soon be coming to talk to him. And as if he were summoned by a mere thought, Echizen was quickly making his way towards him.

"Fuji-senpai, what did you say to Buchou and Inui-senpai?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"Maa, Echizen, what makes you think that I said anything to them?" replied Fuji with a serene smile on his face that looked far too innocent.

"Fuji-senpai," growled out Ryoma. He had no time to deal with his senpai's mind games. _This is ridiculous. I'm positive he said something to Tezuka-buchou and Inui-senpai._

"Maa, Echizen, you really should calm yourself. Did you know that you'll get wrinkle lines at an earlier age if you keep frowning like that," said Fuji. All he received in reply was a scathing glare that would have scared most others.

"Don't worry. It was nothing damaging, I was just thinking out loud how I thought you were making a love confession -What?!- to Kaidoh -And again, WHAT?!-," Fuji said calmly as if he were merely speaking of the weather that day.

"And who exactly heard this comment?" snarled Ryoma.

"Taka-san, Tezuka, Inui and maybe Ryuuzaki-sensei," answered Fuji with the smile that he was constantly seen wearing.

"You know the real reason why I was talking to Kaidoh-senpai, don't you?" accused Ryoma.

"That you are asking for help on how to confess to Tezuka? Of course I did, Ryo-chan," teased Fuji.

"Do I even want to know how?"

"Eiji was quite loud and it captured my attention so I went to see what was happening," chuckled Fuji.

"So are you going to help me?" asked Ryoma.

"What's in it for me? As far as I can tell, you've already asked a number of people for help."

"You're my senpai. You should be helping me out simply because of that," grumbled Ryoma. _I should have remembered that asking Fuji-senpai would have consequences._

"Saa, but when have we ever actually acted as senpai and kouhai?"

"Okay, fine. What do you want from me?" growled Ryoma. _This is not going to be good._

"You have to let me watch when you confess to Tezuka. And let me record it, as well as take pictures."

"NO! Yadda!"

"Aww, but Ryo-chan I was going to make it into a CD," smiled Fuji.

_Yeah and most likely sell it to all the fangirls at this school. _"Che. As if that's the only thing you would do with that info," grumbled Ryoma though he knew there was no way out now. If he didn't agree Fuji-senpai would just go to Tezuka-buchou and tell him even more lies. Or worse, tell him the truth.

"Fine. I agree. But! You can't make copies and sell them to fangirls/boys! Or giving copies to other teams in the middle school circuit!" demanded/pouted Ryoma.

"Simply spend time with Tezuka. He comes from a traditional family so he will appreciate the simple acts of kindness. Also, spend that time outside of the tennis courts," suggested Fuji.

-with the others-

Everyone had finished with their turn and were now simply stretching their bodies in the remaining ten minutes of practice. It was a while before anyone noticed that two of their members have disappeared.

"Oishi! Where's Ochibi and Fujiko, nya! I can't see either of them!" yelled Eiji as he glomped onto his partner.

"Eiji! Echizen is probably just asking for help like he did us," said Oishi.

"Ooooh you mean Ochibi is asking Fujiko how to ask out-" said Eiji before he was cut off by three different voices.

"Eiji!" yelled Oishi.

"Eiji-senpai!"

"Fssshhh. Kikumaru-senpai!"

"What was this? Echizen has been asking for help? There was only a 10% chance of that ever happening. It is a 6% chance that it pertains to tennis, 3% about schoolwork, 2% it is about Echizen's love life and 1% chance Echizen is confessing to Fuji," muttered Inui.

"BURNING! Echizen! Young love! BURNING!" yelled Taka. Someone had slipped him his racket when he tried to stop Inui from continuing.

Off in the corner stood Tezuka who felt like he was the one burning. With rage and anger directed towards a certain brown-haired tensai. _I knew I shouldn't have believed Fuji! But it is weird that Ryoma has not simply asked for my help. Lately, he has been coming to me for any questions. But, what could he possibly want to know that he can't ask me. Oh, Ryoma... You are dead, Fuji!_

-back with Echizen and Fuji-

"That's it?! That's the only thing that you can give me as advice?" pouted Ryoma. He wasn't even going to bother hiding it, he had to be filmed as he confessed all for some advice that he already knew.

"Well, don't forget to tell me when you will be confessing, Ryo-chan!" chuckled Fuji as he walked back to where the other regulars were.

_Che. Now I have to tell him when too. If I don't he'll probably make me go through something even more embarrassing. _Ryoma tried to ignore all the looks that he was getting from his senpai-tachi and the fact that Inui-senpai was mumbling about love lives and percentages.


End file.
